Various forms of influenza virus vaccine are currently available (e.g. see chapters 17 & 18 of reference 1) and current vaccines are based either on inactivated or live attenuated viruses. Inactivated vaccines are administered by intramuscular or intradermal injection, whereas live vaccines are administered intranasally.
It is an object of the invention to provide a different way of administering inactivated influenza vaccines, and in particular a more convenient way e.g. which does not require medical personnel, and which may thus be sold in an over-the-counter setting.